Richard Thomas
Richard (Rich) Thomas is the current Creative Director of White Wolf Publishing, Inc. Richard's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Contributions * 2000: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition Art Direction * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2004/January 14: * 2003/September 1: * 2002/July 15: * 2002/February: * 2001/December: * 2001/August 20: * 2001/April 30: * 2001/April 16: * 2001/April 2: * 2001/March 19: * 2001/March 5: * 2001/January 22: Aberrant: Aberrant Players Guide * 2001: * 2000/December 11: * 2000/October 16: Aberrant: Aberrant: Church of Michael Archangel * 2000/October 2: Aberrant: Aberrant Worldwide: Phase II * 2000/October: * 2000/September: Aberrant: Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com * 2000/August 7: * 2000/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Worldwide: Phase I * 2000/July 24: * 2000/July 10: Aberrant: Aberrant: Elites * 2000/June 12: Aberrant: Aberrant: The Directive * 2000/June 12: * 2000/June: Aberrant: Aberrant: Fear and Loathing * 2000/May: * 2000/April: * 2000/March: Aberrant: Aberrant: XWF * 2000/February: Aberrant: Aberrant: Teragen * 2000: * 2000: * 1999/December: Aberrant: Aberrant: Project Utopia * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/October: * 1999/September: Aberrant: Exposé: Aberrants * 1999/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999/February: * 1999: * 1999: * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: (comic book) * 1995/June: * 1995: MTAs: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: MTAs: Technocracy: New World Order * 1995: * 1995: * 1994/December: MTAs: Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: * 1994/October: * 1994/September 16: MTAs: Verbena Tradition Book * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X * 1994/June 10: * 1994/April 22: MTAs: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book * 1994: MTAs: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook * 1993: MTAs: Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: * 1993: MTAs: Loom of Fate * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: * 1993: *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Apocrypha *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Book: Avenger *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Book: Defender *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Survival Guide *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter: The Walking Dead *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Cainite Heresy *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Fountains of Bright Crimson *Vampire: The Dark Ages' House of Tremere *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Wind From the East *Vampire: The Masquerade's Book of the Damned *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom *Vampire: The Masquerade's Lair of the Hidden *Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's New York by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Sins of the Blood *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Red Sign *Vampire: The Masquerade's Time of Thin Blood *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Victorian Age: Vampire's London by Night *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Companion *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook *''1993/June'': *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rage Across Russia *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Valkenburg Foundation *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook *Classic World of Darkness's Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs *Classic World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Gypsies *Classic World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Mafia *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Face of Death *Wraith: The Oblivion's Haunts *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Hierarchy *Wraith: The Oblivion's Love Beyond Death *Wraith: The Oblivion's Midnight Express *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Kit *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Great War Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Concept and Design * 2009/August 13: * 2009/April 1: * 2009/February 4: WOD/HTV: World of Darkness: Slasher * 2001/August 20: * 2001/March 19: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Hunter: The Vigil's Hunter: The Vigil Rulebook *Hunter: The Vigil's Witch Finders *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *World of Darkness' World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook Cover Art *''1997/March'': (back) *''1999: (back) Cover Design * ''2011/November 28 * 2001/August 20: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Creative Director * 2011/November 11: * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2011/July 20: * 2010/July 14: * 2009/December 16: GTS/ * 2009/April 1: * 2008/August 14: CTL: The Equinox Road * 2008/June 11: CTL: Lords of Summer * 2007/November 21: *Hunter: The Vigil's Witch Finders *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen *World of Darkness' World of Darkness: Book of Spirits Design Contributors *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition Designer *Demon: The Fallen's Demon: The Fallen Rulebook Developer * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Exalted (Phase 2) Design *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook Graphic Stuff * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races Heraldry, Arts and Realms *Changeling: The Dreaming's The Shadow Court Interior Art * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2003/March 31: * 2001/August 20: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1993/August: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook * 1993: *Dark Ages' Dark Ages: Werewolf Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Magnum Opus *Promethean: The Created's Pandora's Book *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Saturnine Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Kit *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Layout and Typesetting * 2001/August 20: * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book Lead Submission Jury *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen Logo *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Prelude Art *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Production * 1993: * 1993: Vice President in Charge of Production * 1998/December: Trinity: Shattered Europe: Psi Order Æsculapian and Europe Sourcebook * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1998/February: Trinity: Hidden Agendas: Trinity Storytellers Screen & Book * 1996/October: MTAs: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/July: VTDA: Book of Storyteller Secrets * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996: * 1996: MTAs: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book * 1996: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1996: * 1995/October: * 1995/August: * 1995: * 1995: * 1995: MTAs: Hidden Lore *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Constantinople By Night Special Thanks * 1997: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate: Rich "Death Mage" Thomas, for descending into Euthanatos' Underworld. * 1996/May: MTAs: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Richard :Hole-y Terror" Thomas, for starting a gunfight at the OK Corral without even showing up. * 1994/August 13: MTAs: Technocracy: Iteration X: Rich "Mad Viking" Thomas, for the carnage he causes with boffer swords and arrow storms. * 1994/April 22: MTAs: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book: Rich "Pumpkin King" Thomas, for his favorite CD soundtrack. * 1994: MTAs: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Rich "You'll Never Work in this Town Again" Thomas, for his faith in FedEx and comic-book boys. Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Category:Vampire: The Masquerade creator Category:Hunter: The Vigil Category:Creative Director Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters creators